Tied to Darkness
by Hakureisaiga
Summary: Possessing a uncanny power to tame Phurba's murderous intentions, Lamont Cranston takes Naruto to teach him his powers and plant as an agent in the Five Great Countries. Naruto is tied to the darkness surrounding his fate
1. Becoming a Shadow

_**Hakureisaiga- Like I promise, a Naruto and the Shadow crossover. Here is the first chapter, review and tell me what you think about it.**_

**Chapter 1-Becoming the Shadow**

Six-year-old Naruto Uzumaki ran around the courtyard desperately trying to escape the village mob mixed with a couple of chunin.

"_Why…..why must this happen to me every time?" _the boy thought.

He took a right turn and ended up in a dead end. "Ha, now we got you, you little demon!" one of them said. He raised his pitchfork and then they heard a sinister laugh.

"Ahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" the voice said, "HAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHA! You people sicken me…trying to kill a defenseless little boy."

The mob shouted, "This boy is a demon!"

The voice replied, "AHAHAAHAHAHAHA! If he is indeed a demon, then he would have killed you all in a heartbeat. So in conclusion, you're wrong."

One of the woman shouted, "Who the hell are you?! Show yourself!" Suddenly the bitch was pimp smacked across the face. "Whoa…did you see that?" one of them said as he was punched in the face.

The ninja there tried to throw kunai everywhere, trying to kill the mysterious specter, but to no avail. Soon the members of Naruto's would-be killers were hit in some form and sent sprawling to the floor.

Then there was a floating knife was sent to the mob, slashing the ninja's throats taking their lives and harming the villagers by stabbing them in the arm or leg. The mob dispersed into the street, holding their injuries with their hands to get out of the cursed alley.

One of the villagers looked back to see a man with blue-green eyes with a black fedora, black trenchcoat and a crimson scarf that covered his mouth. Then the villager moved quickly to get away. The mysterious man looked at the shaken boy and stretched out his hand, Naruto grabbed it right away. "Who are you, mister?"

The man said, "For now, you will call me Shadow."

Naruto looked at the man with the knife in his body and ran over to it to pull it out. Shadow shouted, "Don't touch…." The knife came out by itself and the face let out a shrill scream. It floated and looked at Naruto, the Jinchuuriki looked at it curiously as the knife hovered around his head.

Then Naruto gingerly stretched his hand out to touch it and to Shadow's surprise, the knife began to let Naruto touch him and gently rubbed against his finger.

Shadow thought, _"How the hell that happens…..usually Phurba is a sentient being with murderous intentions, but this boy…was able to tame him, something that only Tulku and Shiwan Khan were able to do with ease. Interesting….I will have to take him with me."_

\Naruto walked toward Shadow with Phurba, "This knife is cool, mister."

Shadow said, "Its name is Phurba."

Naruto repeated, "Phurba, huh?"

Shadow said, "Yes, would you like to come with me?"

Naruto said, "Yes, but I can't leave jii-san."

Shadow said, "Then let's see your jii-san."

**Hokage's Office-** Sarutobi frantically paced hoping that Naruto was alright, that the ANBU got in time. The door knocked and Sarutobi shouted, "Enter!"

The door opened to reveal Naruto to his relief with a mysterious man covered in black and red. "Naruto, are you alright? Who is this man with you?" he asked.

The little boy said, "So this is your jiji-san, eh?"

The Hokage smiled, "Yes, he is like a grandson to me. What can I do to repay you?"

Shadow said, "I like to take the boy with me to train him, but he didn't want to leave without your consent."

Sarutobi said, "The mob attacks are getting worse and worse every year. As the leader of this village, I can hardly keep an eye on him. If you can take him 7 years, I'm sure that the villagers will forget about him. I grant you permission to train him and come back."

Shadow said, "Thank you sire. I promise to bring him back stronger than ever."

Naruto said, "Yay, training! Soon I will become Hokage and you will give me that hat."

Sarutobi smiled and laughed, "I have no doubt about that, Naruto."

And so, the Shadow revealed as Lamont Cranston taught Naruto how to use the inner darkness to create illusions, to fog their vision with the force of concentration, to cloud men's mind, leaving the only thing visible that he couldn't hide---his own Shadow.

**7 years later-** A tall black-cloaked boy with blue-green eyes with a navy blue scarf wrapped around his mouth, "Well, I am back home again. A lot has changed since seven years ago, eh, Phurba?"

The floating knife seems to screech in agreement, making the hooded figure chuckle, "You better get in my pocket before someone gets scared of us." The Phurba nodded and flew into his gloved hand and the boy put into his pocket.

"Halt, state your name and business." A chunin guard said.

The hooded figure answered, "Naruto Uzumaki, returning from training trip."

The chunin said, "You may go….it is good to have you back, Naruto."

Naruto said, "Indeed it is, Izumo-san."

Naruto walked through the village with an aura of calmness and authority. Villagers were staring at him as he headed to the Hokage Tower. The secretary said, "Do you have an appointment, sir?" Naruto replied, "Yes, Shadow."

The secretary checked to see Shadow and said, "The Hokage has been expecting you, Shadow-san. Please go inside."

Naruto nodded, "Thank you very much, miss."

He walked into the office to see Sarutobi working furiously to battle his most powerful enemy-paperwork.

"How have you been, oji-san?" Naruto asked.

Sarutobi looked up and smiled, "I see that you are back, Naruto. How was your training?"

Naruto answered, "Hell, but I survived as much. I am ready to become a ninja."

Sarutobi said, "Fine, you will join Class 3-A, the instructors are Iruka Umino and Mizuki Touji."

He handed Naruto a paper and the boy took it. "Thanks, oji-san." Naruto said, then he walked out the door.

**Classroom-** Naruto walked to the Academy and quickly found Class 3-A. He opened the door to find a chunin with a scar across his nose in the middle of lecture with a silver-haired chunin sitting at a desk. The class became silent and nothing was heard but the sound of Naruto's boots.

The Jinchuuriki looked around, checking out the class. Out of the 30 classmates, only 8 stood out to him _**(A/N: You already know who the hell they are.)**_ The mysterious boy walked toward Iruka and gave him the paper, "I assume that you are Iruka."

He nodded and his eyes scanned the paper, "Class, we have a new student today….his name is Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto tipped his fedora to them, showing respect,"Does anyone have any questions for him?" Iruka asked. A platinum blonde haired girl named Ino asked, "Where did you go, Naruto? You just suddenly disappeared without a trace."

Naruto replied, "I went on a training trip with an acquaintance of Hokage-sama."

Kiba asked, "What kind of training you did?"

Naruto answered, "I learned different fighting styles, etiquette and stealth. The styles were Jeet Kune Do, Capoeira, boxing, judo, Aikido and karate."

Choji said, "What is with the outfit?"

Naruto said, "I like to be mysterious and terrifying. It helps with my capabilities."

Sasuke asked, "What are these capabilities and can they be learned?"

Naruto answered, "No to both, I like to keep people guessing."

Sakura asked, "What are your likes?"

Naruto said, "Clubs, flowers, ramen, chicken tempura and my friend Phurba." Shino asked, "Who is Phurba if I may ask."

Naruto seem to smile and reached into his pocket to pull out a knife. The class began to laugh at him for befriending a knife…that is until the knife started to float in the air. "This is Phurba, he is usually trying to kill someone, but I seem to calm his murderous intent down for some reason."

The Phurba floated around until he looked at Mizuki. Phurba's face changed as he let out a scream and launched himself at Mizuki only for Naruto call out his name, "Phurba, come!" Phurba flew back into Naruto's gloved hand and he concealed it into his cloak.

"Sorry, Mizuki-sensei, he never acts like that when I'm around."

Mizuki shakily said, "You're f-fine, Naruto. Just keep him away f-for now."

Iruka asked, "Any more questions?"

The class was silent and Iruka said, "Okay, Naruto, you can sit by Hinata Hyuga. Please raise your hand, Hinata."

A shy indigo-haired girl timidly raised her hand and Naruto sat by her, then Iruka continued his lecture, but Naruto was half-listening_. "Phurba only attacks people with murderous intentions towards me or those who insulted him. Mizuki must bear ill will toward me for the Kyuubi." _He thought to himself.

**1 hour later-** "Okay, let's evaluate Naruto's skills, let's file out to the training area." The class moved outside to the training ground and Iruka said, "Alright, Naruto, you will throw 5 kunai and 5 shuriken at the targets."

Naruto nodded as he stepped forward, suddenly he had a feeling of someone staring at him. He looked back to see Ino looking at him, then he got an idea. He looked back at Ino, staring into her eyes while he threw the projectile weapons one by one, making the bullseye on each target.

Everyone whispered while Ino blushed under Naruto's gaze and some girls including Hinata glared at the Yamanaka. "Next, we will skip the jutsu since you don't know anything."

Naruto said, "On contrary, Iruka-sensei, I happen to have one jutsu that I learned during my travels."

Naruto did a hand sign, **"Ninpou: Kirigakure no Jutsu."**

Suddenly a thick mist covered the training area concealing Naruto from the class. Naruto thought, _"Now to scare them a bit." _

The Jinchuuriki started to laugh just like his mentor, "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!" Some of the class was unnerved and some of them pissed their pants, suddenly Naruto's whisper sounded around them, "Are you scared?"

He appeared behind Sakura and said, "Boo!" Said girl yelped in fear, jumping in Sasuke's arms, which then dropped her on her ass. Everyone laughed as the mist disappeared while Naruto helped Sakura. "Are you alright, miss?" he asked.

Sakura nodded as Shino asked, "My bugs couldn't detect you."

Naruto replied, "You have your secrets and I have mine, Shino-san."

Iruka said, "Okay, now we will move onto taijutsu, you will battle against the current Rookie of the Year, Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke stepped forward as Sakura and her fellow fangirl cheered with Ino clapped her hands, torn between her crush and the mysterious boy.

"Taijutsu only, no weapons, ninjutsu or genjutsu, okay? Ready? Begin!" Iruka shouted.

Sasuke charged at his opponent, Naruto moved to the side and tripped him, stepping back while moving, almost like he was dancing. _**(A/N: Think of Eddy Gordo's Capoeira stance)**_ Sasuke charged again at him, throwing a roundhouse punch. Naruto blocked it and back kicked him, causing the Uchiha to stumble.

Then the Jinchuuriki back flipped with his feet, catching the chin of the Uchiha and causing him to fall on his back. Sasuke growled in anger while the fangirls, Sakura, Ino and most of the guys were shocked. For the girls, they didn't want to believe and were shocked that their Sasuke-kun was getting his ass kicked and for the guys, they were shocked that the newcomer was besting Sasuke in taijutsu, something that they couldn't do and some of them were happy to see that Sasuke was not invincible.

Next, Naruto kneed Sasuke in the stomach and flipped him on his back, Sasuke gasped for air as Naruto moved to pin him and moved his fist in the air to show that he could kill him in an instant if he moved.

"Yield." Naruto said in monotone.

Sasuke growled and muttered, "I yield!"

Iruka said, "Winner: Uzumaki Naruto."

Sakura said, "Sasuke-kun was...defeated?"

Kiba said smugly, "Just goes to show that even Uchiha can be beaten."

Sasuke, humiliated, glared daggers at Naruto and charged at him with a kunai, but the Jinchuuriki grabbed his arm and held behind him in a painful position, "Nice try, Sasuke-san, but I am trained to sense everything around me. I could kill you in an instant if I hit a vital spot for this position…..so don't attack me, just get stronger and try to defeat me again, but remember I will be getting stronger as well."

He let Sasuke go and furled his coat as he walked down from the arena. Ino, on the inside, was strangely happy that Naruto won.

She thought, _"What is wrong with me? I like Sasuke-kun, but this new Naruto…why does he interest me so much? He used to be a happy-go-lucky idiot, but now that he left the village for seven years, he seems so….mature and mysterious."_ She looked at Naruto, who caught her gaze and his eyes softened as he gazed at her intently.

Sakura caught the moment and felt a little jealous of her friend since Naruto used to be her lap dog and saw favor in her.

"Alright, class, you're dismissed for today." Iruka called out.

The class instantly converged on Naruto, congratulating him on his win. Sasuke stalked off to many's opinion to brood at him defeat, but none save Naruto saw that he had a smile on his face. "_You have gotten stronger, Naruto. Looks like my last year in the Academy will be quite interesting with you around now."_ The Uchiha thought.

A random girl asked, "What kind of girls you like?"

Naruto hesitated for a moment and closed his eyes, "I like a girl who is kind and caring, strong physically and mentally, has to have a nice figure and a pretty face but that is second only to her personality. She must like me for who I am, despite of my titles or what people say about me."

Several girls swooned and the boys glared at him, finding that Naruto was quickly becoming a heartthrob and have his own fanclub in the making. The Jinchuuriki moved from the crowd and went behind the tree to disappear into thin air.

The class was in awe about how he vanished. Soon everyone went home and Ino went to her flower shop. Naruto appeared out of the alley to have Ino startled.

"Jeez, don't scare me like that." Ino said.

Naruto said, "I am sorry, Ino-san, I didn't mean to scare you at all."

Ino said, "Well, what do you want?"

Naruto said, "I wanted to know the reason why you were staring at me so intently?"

Ino blushed, "W-Well, maybe because of your new clothes…it looks nice." Naruto said, "Oh? Then why are you blushing so hard?"

Ino said, "I-I'm not."

Naruto said, "You are stuttering too, Ino-chan."

Ino said, "I said that I am not."

Naruto said, "Fine, fine….you are right, you are not blushing or stuttering at all. I just wanted to see why you were staring at me. I guess it is because I am a little flashy….well, then goodbye, Ino-san."

Naruto walked toward his apartment, but stopped to say, "Just so you know…..you have grown very beautiful, Ino-chan."

Ino began to blush at Naruto's comment and stuttered, "T-Thank you, N-Naruto-kun." Naruto caught the suffix and smiled under his scarf as he left her in front of her parents' flower shop.

**Council-** "Sarutobi, we have heard rumors that the dem…." Homura said.

Sarutobi said, "Homura, I suggest you choose your words carefully or I will kill you regardless if you are a teammate or not."

Koharu said, "We heard that the Uzumaki boy is back in the village."

Sarutobi answered, "Yes, he is back indeed."

Danzo said, "We want to know what training has he gone under?"

Sarutobi replied coolly, "That is not in my jurisdiction to tell you. If he wants to tell you, then he will."

Danzo glared at Sarutobi, "I think he needs to be controlled, he may try to run away from us again."

Inoichi, the Yamanaka clan head, spoke up, "He came back, didn't he, Danzo? If the boy wanted to betray us, then he would have done so that night the villagers tried to kill him."

Koharu said, "But the boy has the fox inside of him, he may unleash it."

Tsume said, "Do you doubt the Yondaime's last known work? His seal work is the best that Konoha has ever seen and yet you are having doubts about it."

A civilian merchant said, "We are just assuming the worst."

Shikaku said, "You are not assuming the worst, you are afraid of him. You fear the boy's power and are afraid that he might lash out at you. I would not be surprised if he didn't do such a thing since the crap he has been through caused by you idiots."

A civilian councilmember stood up, "I say we execute the demon…"

Sarutobi threw a kunai in the merchant's throat, making him tilt over the side. Hiruzen's cold grey eyes fell upon the elders and the civilians, these were not the eyes of Hiruzen Sarutobi, the old and kind man. No, these were the eyes of the Sandaime Hokage, the Professor, the God of Shinobi.

"Anyone else want to say something else about Naruto Uzumaki, not brat, not demon. I will not tolerate anyone disobeying my goddamn fucking law, understand?"

The civilian council nodded in fear while the shinobi council smiled at Sarutobi's resolve.

Sarutobi continued, "It's time that I take things into action. Danzo, you will not, I repeat, will not try anything with Naruto at any circumstances nor try to recruit him in ROOT, which is supposed to be disbanded years ago. Also if anyone tries to kill or overcharge Naruto, I will have that person's status stripped and possessions seized. Now the idiot formerly known as Hiro Takahashi will be replaced by Teuchi Ichiraku."

Danzo cursed, _"Damn it, I won't be able to persuade that man at all. He is so stubborn and never changes his mind at all."_ Yes, things in Konoha were definitely changing and Naruto Uzumaki was at the center of it.


	2. New Teams and a Date

_**Hakureisaiga-Thanks for your reviews, now here is the next chapter of Tied to Darkness**_

**Chapter 2- New Teams and A Date**

Over the next six months, the class was actually fun for once since Naruto was here. With his devious mind, he scheduled pranks and would set them off with a time delay or cover it up with one of his illusions. It was good practice since he would shift the blame with the evidence and if he would shift the blame to Ino, Ami or Sakura, he took the time to help her with her punishment.

'Naruto took special interest in these four because Ino and Sakura had mental blockers….Sakura using her inner self and Ino's natural ability as a Yamanaka. Hinata and Ami….there was something special about the two of them, he couldn't place it.

Now the six months have passed and Sasuke Uchiha found a rival within Naruto. The Uzumaki was amused at the rivalry and sparred against him, but in a result, he was chased by his fan girls along with Sasuke's to find out his friend/rival's likes. Naruto was also wary of Mizuki's movements….he was nice….too nice.

Academy- "Now you will all start the graduation exam, when your name is called, please step forward." Iruka said.

Naruto began to talk to Hinata, "So, Hinata, are you ready to become a genin?"

Hinata said, "Yes, I-I think I have c-come pretty f-far."

Naruto smiled, "You have, Hinata-chan. You have gotten stronger."

Iruka called out, "Hinata Hyuuga."

Naruto said, "You better go and give it your all, Hinata-chan."

Hinata blushed, "H-Hai." The Hyuga went forward and did the required jutsu, which was the Bunshin no Jutsu. Soon it was Naruto's turn and walked up to the desk of Iruka and Mizuki. "**Bunshin no Jutsu!**" 5 clones appeared in front of Naruto and Iruka said, "Congratulations….you pass."

Naruto smiled, "Thanks…" He grabbed his headband and tied it around his belt as he walked out of the room. Sasuke said, "Well, what do you know, Uzumaki…you actually passed."

Naruto said, "What? You almost sound as if you were going to miss me, eh, Sasuke."

Sasuke said, "You all together…..no, me kicking your ass….yes."

Naruto said, "What are you talking about? I still have 5 wins over you."

Sasuke said, "That last win didn't count…" Naruto said, "All is far in the world of ninja, Sasuke."

Outside, Naruto sat in the tree's shade as he watched the rest of his classmates be congratulated by their parents. Then Mizuki came up near Naruto, "Hey, Naruto…" Naruto said with a smile, "Hey, Mizuki, thanks for being a great teacher and all. I have learned much from you."

Mizuki said, "Yes, you have….just being a good ninja and make sure you always keep your friends close." Naruto said, "Right, and Mizuki-sensei…."

Mizuki said, "Hmmm…"

Naruto's face hanged back in the shadows and his eyes glowed a moment, "You will tell everything about yourself to the Hokage." Mizuki said, "You know what, I am going to tell the Hokage about myself….I haven't been exactly truthful."

Naruto said, "You are going to tell the secrets of your master, Orochimaru and turn yourself in." The silver haired chunin replied, "You know what, I need to report myself…my master Orochimaru and I have been in contact for a while and I feel guilty." Mizuki moved toward the Hokage Tower in a trance and

Naruto smirked, "Well, that is one traitor down….I hope you are happy, Jii-san." Meanwhile in the office, Sarutobi was a bit startled, "How were you able to know that I was watching him? What has Shadow been teaching him?"

Naruto was about to walk back home until Ino came over, "Naruto-kun…." Naruto turned to her, "Oh, hi, Ino-chan, what is up?" Ino said, "I-I….wanted to thank you…for helping me get this far…"

Naruto smiled, "It's okay, Ino-chan…anything I can do to help others….it is just my nature to do so." Then an ANBU came down, "Uzumaki-san, the Hokage would like to see you."

Naruto said, "Well, duty calls, Ino-chan, I hope that we are on the same team when we find out tomorrow." Ino smiled as Naruto moved in the ANBU's shadow and melted into it. The ANBU in turn disappeared via Shunshin, making Ino smile a bit. "He never ceases to amaze me, that Naruto." She said to herself as she walked back home.

**Hokage's Office-** The ANBU arrived at the Hokage's desk and Naruto appeared out of the shadow. "Hey, oji-san." Naruto greeted him with a wave. Sarutobi said, "How did you do that?"

Naruto said, "Ah, a ninja or in my case, a shadow never reveals anything….only leaving more questions than answers."

Sarutobi said, "That is true, but that is no reason to hide secrets from me." Naruto said, "Yes, that is true, but there are ears on the walls and you have your secrets as well…like the identity of my father and mother." Sarutobi said, "How…."

Naruto said, "Like I said, you have your secrets and I have mine…I know why you did it, but that doesn't give you the right to withheld the information if you would have just told me to keep quiet about it."

Sarutobi bowed his head in shame and Naruto said, "But….I respect you for trying your best to protect me, Sarutobi-oji-san…..arigotou." Hiruzen looked at Naruto and said, "You have matured, Naruto…"

Naruto looked at him and his blue-green eyes twinkled, "I always have….I had to…I will see you later, oji-san."

Later that day, Sarutobi was looking at the genin teams, checking them over. "We need an assault team, a tracking team and a capture team, but Naruto seems to have expertise in capture and assault. On top of that, we have an extra member…hmm, Ami Kumara. This just might work." He said to himself. Hiruzen began to move the team around furiously, based on their skills.

Next day, Naruto woke up and put on a black Mandarin collar shirt with some black shinobi pants, and then he wrapped his usual scarf around his mouth and put on his fedora. Then he walked out the door silently and quickly toward the Academy. He walked inside to see everyone seated and talking to one another. He noticed Ino was with a group of girls, laughing and talking.

Sakura was near Sasuke as always, Hinata was near Kiba and Akamaru, but Ami was sitting in the corner by herself. Naruto walked up to her, "You know…you are not the type to be a loner."

Ami said, "Oh, Naruto…." Naruto said, "You miss your friends, Ayeka and Himori, right?"

Ami nodded, "I…Yeah…." Naruto said, "It is okay…may I sit, you seem quite lonely, just looking out the dreaded window."

Ami smiled at him and Naruto said, "Ah, there is that pretty smile that I know."

Ami replied, "Thanks, Naruto, you sure know how to cheer up a girl."

Naruto did a mock bow, "But of course, after all, I am a gentleman, Ms. Kumara."

Just then Iruka came in and shouted, "Okay, my students, you are officially Genin….you will set into groups of three with a Jonin sensei to monitor and train you to rise in the ranks. Now….let's see, Team 7 will be Sasuke Uchiha, Ami Kumara, Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno."

Naruto smiled at the girl next to him, "Well, looks like we will be working closely together, do you agree?"

"I do….and I think that I will enjoy it, Mr. Uzumaki."

Iruka continued, "Team 8 will be Hinata Hyuga, Kiba Inuzaka and Shino Aburame, Team 10 will be Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akimichi." The Chunin continued through the teams and dismissed them to have their break.

"Well, Ami-chan, would you care to have lunch with me?"

"Are you asking me out, Naruto?"

Naruto smirked behind his scarf, "Only if you want me to, Ami-chan."

The purple-haired girl blushed and said, "I accept..." Much to Hinata's jealous glare along with Ino and Sakura slightly. Naruto took her by the waist and said, "You may want to hold tight…" Ami blushed as she wrapped her arms around the Jinchuuriki and then Naruto did a Shadow Shunshin as he did his creepy laugh.

Sasuke shuddered as he said, "I hate it when he does that."

Yakiniki Q- Naruto and Ami arrived at the restaurant and said, "Table for two, Uzumaki…"

"You planned this?" Ami said incredulously

"Yes, I think that you are quite cute and I bet you were hoping for me to ask you out, ne?"

Ami blushed and Naruto grinned in triumph, "I rest my case, Ms. Kumara. Now shall we?"

The two sat across from each other and Ami said, "So tell me about yourself, Naruto…."

"Well, you know my preference in girls. My hobbies are playing with Phurba, training, gardening and dancing."

"You dance?"

"Yeah, before I got to learn my fighting styles, I had to learn to dance. Dancing is like fighting and one of the styles that my master knows was originally a dance. What about you?"

"Me, well, I like to dance as well, play the guitar and write songs as well as sing."

Naruto smiled, "Well, maybe we should do a duet sometime in the future." Ami shook her head, "You are just full of surprises…aren't you?"

"Look who's talking…"

The waiter came up and gave their order as they sat. "So what is the biggest regret that you have?" Ami asked. Naruto leaned back, thinking, "My biggest regret was when I was about ten years old, I got caught and my master had to save me, but he lost one of his arms in the process to save my life. What about you?"

Ami said, "My biggest regret was being mean to Sakura because of her forehead. I guess that I was getting jealous of all of the attention that she was getting from the kunoichi."

"Maybe it is not too late to say that you are sorry….after all, you are on her team as well…" Naruto said.

"Yeah, I guess that you are right…."

"Well, enough talk….let's eat…." Naruto said. Ami nodded and the two of them dug into their lunch, talking about various things like different genres. Ami preferred a mix between pop and punk while Naruto's preference was R&B.

The time flew by until Naruto checked the time and said, "Oh, it looks like we are late…."

"What? Oh, no!" Ami panicked.

"Oh, don't worry, if we were late….they would have came to our location." Naruto said in a reassuring tone.

"Meet up on the roof in five minutes." The silver-haired Jonin said.

**Roof-** "I'm your sensei obviously and I need to know a bit about you guys….your likes, your dislikes, your dreams, that sort of stuff."Sakura piped up, "How about you start us off, sensei?"

The Jonin eye-smiled at her, "My name is Kakashi Hatake, my likes are classified, my dislikes are none of your concern, my hobbies…I have a lot of them and my dream is you don't want to know."

Sakura said, "My name is Sakura Haruno, my likes are sunsets and Sasuke, my hobbies are reading and…. She looks at both Naruto and Sasuke and squeals. "My dislikes are perverts, mean people, Ino –pig. My dream is to be a great kunoichi and….."

Kakashi said, "Next."

Sasuke said, "Sasuke Uchiha, I have little likes and many dislikes, I don't have any hobbies than training and I don't have a dream, more like an ambition….I need to kill a certain person to avenge my clan."

Kakashi thought, _"Typical, Sasuke has become an avenger."_

Kakashi turned to Ami and she said, "I'm Ami Kumara, my likes are dancing, singing, writing songs, Naruto-kun, my dislikes are idiots, perverts and traitors. My dream is to be a great kunoichi."

"Naruto Uzumaki, my likes are training, Phurba, some of the kunoichi in my graduation class, clubs, flowers, ramen, chicken tempura and my master. My dislikes are traitors, idiots, perverts and rapists. My hobbies are gardening, dancing and training. My dream is to be strong enough to protect my family and loved ones."

Kakashi said, "Okay, move on, we will do survival training…the real graduation test." Sakura butted in, "But we already did that." Kakashi answered, "Yes, but there is too much graduates, so we use this test to see if you have what it really takes to be genin. The test has a 66% failure rate."

Kakashi continued, "Anyway, tomorrow, you have to show your real skills, bring all your weapons and you might skip breakfast, you'll might throw up."

Naruto said, "Well, looks like we will be passing this test tomorrow, guys….see you in the morning.


End file.
